


Fully Alive

by svana_vrika



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/pseuds/svana_vrika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Far too soon after the incident in the Honduras for Jack’s liking, Daniel is sent off on his own to retrieve data on a piece of alien tech</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fully Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princessofgeeks](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=princessofgeeks).



> This story is an original work of fan-fiction .Stargate-SG1 and its characters, props and settings are the intellectual property of MGM. I just borrowed them for a few thousand words of entertainment. No copyright infringements intended, and I will make no profit from their use. This is my first foray into this particular fandom: a pinch-hit for the jd_ficathon community. I hope you enjoy the attempt as much as I did. Work is unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

The wormhole closed, leaving the room in an almost eerie silence save for the sound of the iris sliding into place. Not that it truly provided the protection it had before Anubis had come onto the scene. Jack snorted mentally as he turned to face Hammond who, as usual, stood at the foot of the ramp, looking at them expectantly. He’d never give up the fight but, as good as he was, he was human; every once in a blue he got tired and wondered if they’d ever be successful when, as they shut one goa’uld down, another, more flamboyantly overdramatic snakehead reared up to take its place. 

“Colonel?”

Jack may have started a little, but he did snap right to. “Sir? Yes, Sir,” he quickly corrected when he realized Hammond had asked him for a report, and he ignored the complacent smiles from his left and kept his eyes on the general’s- even as he lightly cussed the others out in his mind. Just because they were all used to him being a little… _flaky_ now and then didn’t mean they had to be so obvious about it! “SG-Niner was right. There are two entirely different civilizations on that planet. The more advanced one that we had contact with seem like ok folks and are pretty close to where Jonas’ people were before their little _incident_.” 

“And the second?” 

“Dunno, Sir. Couldn’t even get out a hello before the one we did put eyes on took off into the wood. It’s a maze in there, General. Even Teal’c had a hard time tracking him, but we did eventually find them. Huge community, Sir. All living in trees. And our contact was right; the temple where the tech is supposed to be is in their little corner of the world.” 

“Well, did you ask them about it?” 

“No, Sir.” Jack gave a humorless smirk when he saw the silent demand in Hammond’s eyes. “Wasn’t there, Sir. Daniel took off after him when he ran; you know how he does that.” A sidelong look went toward the man to his right and was pointedly ignored. “But I couldn’t pursue. The guy caught us totally by surprise on our way to the meeting with the minister. Since it was just me going in, I sent Teal’c after Daniel as back up. Now, I know what you’re gonna ask,” he quickly continued. “But they didn’t make contact either. Daniel advised against it. Apparently the tree-people are… angoraphobic-“ he made a vague gesture with his hand. “-or something like that, anyway,” he finished, his last words more of a mumble than he intended as he felt the weight of Daniel’s eyes boring into his head. 

“Firstly, they’re called the Buans, Jack. Not _tree-people_. And I’m willing to bet they’re not afraid of rabbit fur at all," Daniel added dryly before turning that gaze to Hammond. "They seem to have a sort of anthropophobia, General. They’re afraid of people outside of their own," he clarified. "And they probably have good reason. I mean, by their own admission, the Katakawans have made multiple attempts to procure the rumored device with no regard for the Buan’s land or beliefs. Now, they’ve managed to themselves and their temple so far but, the more advanced the Katakawans get- well, you can see where the Buan’s paranoia comes from- especially since we look and act more like the former than the latter.” 

Hammond’s lips pressed together slightly. “So, the chances of us getting a look to see if this device even really exists?” 

“Not likely, Sir.” Daniel tilted his head as he reconsidered. “At least, not without a significant amount of time spent getting them to trust us.” 

“That may not be necessary, General Hammond.” 

Four sets of eyes shifted to Sam and the woman gave a slight smile. “I have an idea that might just work if we play it out right.” 

Jack mentally cheered as Hammond nodded and told them to report for debriefing in an hour. That was one of the things he loved about his team. Someone almost always came up with _something_ \- and it rarely had to be him, which made it even better. 

Fifty-eight minutes later, freshly showered and shaved- though a little tenser than before- Jack slipped into the conference room and joined his team at the table. He’d gone to find Daniel as soon as he’d been able without making it _obvious_ that he was going to find him, but his partner had tersely put him off, citing a need to review the history text the Katakawans had loaned them in good faith to see if he could glean any more information regarding the conflict. It wasn’t unusual behavior for Daniel. Jack knew he’d come to terms with the losses he’d faced due to the goa’uld over the past several years but, like the rest of them, he still fought fiercely and hated reaching a dead end as much as any other member of his team. But Jack knew his lover, too. Daniel was pissed at him for some reason and, until Jack could get him alone, all he could do was deal with it- unless he happened to figure out why on his own, first. With as much discretion as he could muster, he tried to catch the pretty blue but Daniel ignored him and kept talking to Teal’c about _hockey_ of all things. Passive-aggressiveness at its finest right there, pretending Jack wasn’t even in the room as he talked about one of Jack’s favorite things- when it was like pulling teeth to get Daniel to talk to _him_ about it. 

_’Yup. Definitely pissed off about something’_

Hammond came in then and Jack stood with Carter, the two sitting back down when the _at ease_ was given. Or, he sat down. Carter moved to the head of the table and Jack smiled as he watched the familiar expressions flit over the woman’s face as she spoke. He could tell from those alone that, while she wasn’t 100% sold on the plan herself, she also thought it was the best option they had to find out what they wanted to know, and he was admittedly curious to hear what she’d come up with in that genius head of hers. Truth be told he didn’t know who was smarter, Carter or Daniel. He suspected they ran about the same wattage of brilliance and they just worked off of different filaments. Carter was straight, clean and logical, like a good ol’ reliable GE bulb. Daniel’s was more like those crazy, coiled tungstens that kept the halogens burning so bright. A private smile. Looped and impossible to follow or not, he knew which he’d rather have when the darkness came. Not that he’d not had to rely on Carter’s light a time or a dozen.

“...Daniel.” Jack tuned in with a snap when Carter uttered Daniel’s name. “He can go in as one of them. Their garb is easy enough to mimic and, according to the Katakawans’ estimates, there are enough of them to where they surely can’t recognize everyone. With Daniel’s knowledge and understanding of early Earth cultures, he should be able to pick up on things fairly quickly and be able to mimic a Buan man easily enough. He can smuggle in the Naqahdah detector, make his way to the temple, take a look around for any sort of runes- at least get a general idea if this is something worth going after.”

“No.” 

Jack felt the four different gazes land on him, but the brightest blue weighed on him the most. “E-excuse me? Daniel asked with the stutter that had nothing to do with nerves and everything to do with a disbelief that was already almost bordering outrage. 

“Sir?”

“Colonel, do you have a reason why you’re rejecting Major Carter’s suggestion?” Hammond asked and Jack shifted his gaze from Carter’s bewildered face to the general’s. He sat there a moment, mouth working, but just the occasional, random sound escaping. He did, but what could he say? That it was too soon? That never would be? Because Daniel still woke up in the middle of the night terrified that he was being held in some shithole hostage camp in the Honduras? That he did? That if he lost one more person that he’d let himself love it would really be the end of him? 

“Well, Jack?” 

Jack wasn’t fooled by the casual, almost purring tone of Daniel’s voice. If Daniel had been pissed before, he was righteously so now. And on so many levels, he couldn’t blame him. As it was, he couldn’t look at Daniel right then. If he did, their secret would be blown because Daniel’s eyes had a way of drawing the emotion right out of his soul whether he wanted it or not. His mouth closed. He swallowed, and shook his head. “No, Sir.” A brief, forced smile went to Hammond. “Sorry, Sir. Carter, continue on.” 

“That’s pretty much it, Sirs.” But Carter’s uncertain smile was all for him. “That said, I do think it presents the least amount of risk and the best chance at success. I also think the sooner we get Daniel in and get the information we need, the better. Right now we’re more of a curiosity to the Katakawans than anything, and they are eager to discuss a potential alliance. But that could rapidly change if they got any sort of idea that we might be after that tech.” 

“I agree, General.” 

_Of course you do, Daniel_

“I mean, it was obvious that even just asking to see the temple from an archaeological perspective made the Katakawan delegate uneasy, and the last thing we want is to create an incident between the two peoples. Especially if it ends up being over nothing. We told the Katakawan leader that we’d report back at 2000 after speaking with you at the debriefing. I recommend activating the ‘gate just early enough so I can slip through before they approach the MALP. As you saw from the footage taken during the initial recon, it sits in a fairly heavy wood so I should be able to find cover and then make my way to the Buan undetected.” 

Jack tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach as he watched Hammond’s gaze shift from Daniel to Carter, how his gut tightened to almost hurt for a second when the woman nodded and said she supported Daniel’s recommendation. And it was pure military training that kept his usual insouciance in place when Hammond stated that they had a go- though he could tell from that piercing stare once again boring into him from his left that Daniel wasn’t in any way fooled. 

An hour later, and about forty-five minutes longer than Jack had wanted it to be even had they not been under such time constraints, Jack poked his head into Daniel’s office again. Nobody was with him and Daniel didn’t say anything or even look up for that matter, so he figured it was safe to walk in. 

“I was beginning to think you weren’t going to come.” 

Jack smiled a bit. It was very negligible, that hint of petulance in Daniel’s tone. As a matter of fact, he doubted anyone else would have caught it. But it was there nonetheless, assuring him that Daniel was as bothered by the metaphorical distance between them as he was. 

“Yeah, well…” He paused for a moment, licked his lip, continued. “…Hammond wanted to talk to me about my outburst and you know how he can run on,” he said offhandedly, hoping that would be the end of it but knowing better at the same time. 

“Ah, I see.” Jack knew he was in trouble by the speed with which Daniel’s chair pivoted to face him. “What was that about anyway?” he asked, too casually for Jack’s liking. 

“Daniel…” 

“No, Jack.” He started playing with his pen. “Please. I really want to know.” Those eyes locked with his and yeah. Jack was doomed. 

“Damn it, Daniel,” he muttered, and then he turned to shut the door. “You know full fucking well what _that was about_ ,” he mimicked in a sneer that didn’t faze Daniel one bit, which only tightened that knot in his gut further. He loved it that Daniel knew him so well as to realize it was borne out of discomfort with his emotions versus any true maliciousness. But it scared the bejesus out of him at the same time. “I love you. And we both know my track recordthere”

“No.” Jack looked up in surprise when Daniel got to his feet and he saw a flare of true anger in the expressive gaze. “I figured that was what this was all about, with you sending Teal’c after me and then the comments at the ‘gate, and no. You don’t get to play that card, Jack. Not now.” He turned, scrubbed a hand through his hair, turned back again. “And what gives you the right to anyway? I mean, it’s not like I’ve not had to hold the same one close for all this time too. Don’t look at me like that,” he snapped and Jack winced and corrected his expression. “That lost expression isn’t going to work.” It had been a dirty ploy, Jack knew, but he’d had to try it. And it was Daniel’s fault for letting it slip once that he found it cute on him anyway. 

“…7-989? The gamekeeper?” Daniel clarified as he re-focused on the conversation. “Every time you scout a building or ruins or a cave, I see that, Jack. Only it’s not my parents anymore It’s you. And do I even need to bring up Shau’re? Or Sarah?” A small smirk rose. “Don’t answer. I can tell that I don’t. But every damned time I’ve held my tongue. Because I know you and asking you not to do whatever or go wherever isn’t an option. Because we agreed that very first night that we’d never let it interfere with the job while we were still so desperately needed.” He fell silent, dropped his gaze, lifted it to Jack’s again. “I love you, too. You know that. But that doesn’t change the fact that this has to be done. Or that I’m doing it.” He brushed past Jack, paused just long enough to turn back and grab his notes from his desk, and then bee lined for the door. 

“Daniel!” 

“I mean it, Jack!” 

“But I just got you back and I’m-“ 

“I know.” Jack blinked in surprise, Daniel’s tone was that stark of an opposite of what it had just been, and he could only stare as Daniel turned back, crossed over to him, placed a painfully tender hand to his cheek. “I know,” he said again in a tone so gentle that it hurt nearly as much as the touch did. “It's so soon, Jack. And after what happened, I’m afraid, too. But it is what it is. We can’t change that. Any more than we can change what happened in the Honduras- or that it’s either carry on or quit. And we both know we can’t walk away from this, Jack. Not yet.” Daniel kissed him then, the emotions behind it so full and strong that it was a good couple of seconds before Jack actually realized Daniel had broken the embrace and had gone- and the affirmation of the hold Daniel had on him body, mind and soul made that earlier fear come back and grab him with a vengeance. 

Ộ

Jack had been to hell and back several times throughout his life; had lived through things that would have killed some men, and would have likely driven most others crazy. Crazier than he had ended up anyway. He still couldn’t bring himself to think about those four months in Iraq for longer than a few minutes at a time. And Charlie’s death was off limits to anyone, save for Sara and Daniel. He’d descended to an entirely new level of the pit when he’d lost Daniel to the radiation sickness and Oma, and the devil had heaped a whole lot of extra icing on that particular cake with the Tok’ra and Ba’al’s little torture chamber, never mind the visions of Daniel both then, and then during their last trip to Abydos. 

Just when Jack had believed he’d finally experienced the full range of physical and mental torture, Oma sent Daniel back. Flesh and blood this time, but with no memory of himself let alone Jack or the Stargate program. Time had passed and Jack had held his breath, watching as Daniel had emerged- different, yes; but still the same in most places that counted. As soon as he’d been sure he’d truly had Daniel back, the first thing he’d done had been to tell him. He’d spilled his guts on how he loved him and how he felt like an absolute ass for keeping it from Daniel for so long- and then had been stunned into an uncharacteristic silence when, after an indeterminably long and intense stare, Daniel had admitted to feeling the same- and then had stalked over and kissed him. 

Thoughts of that heated gaze, leggy stride and first taste of Daniel’s mouth still got him hard; not even his years of military training could prevent that. But he digressed. The point was, he reminded himself sternly as he slightly adjusted his hold on his P-90, that God, Fate, Murphy; whomever it might be that seemed to get their jollies out of creating new and inventive ways to bring him angst, had made him pay dearly for those few weeks of happiness and reprieve. Granted, by the time he’d found that camp in the Honduras, Daniel had managed to escape, but the days of torture, starvation, dehydration and flat out hellish living had turned him almost primal once that _flight or fight_ instinct had been given reign. Jack still believed that it was the bond between them that had kept him from getting brained when he’d finally come across him. And then, seventy-two hours ago- less than five weeks after Jack had gotten him back and just four days after he’d been physically and psychologically cleared to return to active duty- whichever bastard was in charge had done it to him again. He’d been forced to stand there as casually as if he’d been observing any other embarkation and watch Daniel go through the gate alone with nothing more than a Zat and Carter’s Naqadah detector, concealed beneath robes that had reminded him too much of the ones from Vis Uban. 

“Carter!” Jack mentally winced as soon as the word left his lips; he could tell he’d called the woman’s name too sharply one time too many by the flash of irritation that went through the baby blue before her features became their usual mask of respect. 

“Not yet, Colonel,” she replied, intuitively knowing what it was he’d been going to ask, and he loved her for that. Same with Teal'c. Granted, on an entirely different, and much less earth-and-mind shattering level than he did Daniel, but Jack knew he would feel either of their losses deeply. That was one thing he’d learned early on in his career. You couldn’t pull each other’s asses out of the fire, experience living nightmares with your team, without developing either a fierce, filial love or equally as intense of a hate for one another. He was just glad that theirs had gone the way that it had. “I know Daniel’s late- significantly late- for his last check-in, Sir,” she continued, making her quick amendment when Jack’s brows arched sharply for his hairline at her first. “But I still advise against going in after him just yet.” 

“Major Carter is right, O’neill.” Jack shifted his gaze to Teal’c, his right brow taking a solo trip up the slope of his forehead this time when his ‘brother’ opted to side with Carter’s assessment. “Daniel Jackson is skilled, both as a warrior and in his field. If we assume the worst and mount a rescue prematurely we could jeopardize whatever he has spent the past three days doing. Besides-“ 

“It won’t be necessary.” 

The three of them turned as one, weapons at the ready. Jack blinked and then blinked again, and then a small smile settled onto his lips. It was Daniel. Filthy, robes torn, looking beat beyond hell, but alive, upright and, from what he could see, whole. “Daniel!” he said unnecessarily, and again as one, the weapons were lowered again. “You okay?” 

“I’m fine, Jack. Let’s just get back so I can give report, okay?” It was a lie, Jack knew it. He could tell by Daniel’s posture, his tone of voice, the expression that lay behind the exhaustion in Daniel’s eyes. But, since he couldn’t do any of the myriad things his mind was suddenly urging him to, he nodded and turned to Carter and Teal’c. “You heard the man, Kids. Let’s go home.” 

Ộ

 

A bomb. There had been a bomb in the Buan’s temple. That said, Daniel wasn’t convinced it had been the device that they and the Katakawans had been after. He’d managed a glimpse of the item on the altar before the thing had gone off and it hadn’t been like anything he’d seen before. He was, however, certain that he was at fault for the explosion. In a tantrum like they’d not seen since before Daniel had gone away, he’d demanded he be allowed to go back and make amends. It had to have been him, he’d persisted when they’d all sat there and stared at him with varying degrees of disbelief and perplexity. Something in one of the two devices he’d brought in had been picked up by some sort of sensor and had started the countdown. It was too much of a coincidence that, after centuries of being fine, the thing had exploded shortly after he’d entered the chamber. 

Purely for placation’s sake- or so Jack had hoped- Hammond had opened the idea up for discussion. Jack had left it to Carter and Teal’c to talk Daniel down from the ledge. His own emotions had been too close to the surface to attempt it. Preliminary examination by Fraiser had found Daniel physically unharmed save for a few scrapes and bruises. It had been day one and he’d remained on the peripheral, not wanting to take the chance of getting too close to one of the elders who had been around for a while and who might question who he was. Most of his injuries had been obtained during the two days that had followed as he’d worked alongside the Buans to clear the wreckage that had blocked their way out, and then to extricate the bodies of those that had been in the innermost part of the chamber from the rubble. As he’d sat there listening to Daniel go on, it hadn’t mattered to him that he was physically fine. It had been too near of a miss, too close on the heels of having almost lost him in the Honduras. 

A brief motion beneath his hand and Jack glanced downward. His brow quirked slightly when he discovered that he’d been stroking through Daniel’s hair without even realizing it. He kept his hand still, watched, and then smiled a bit when Daniel didn’t move again- though he didn’t shift his hand away, either. They’d indulged in a fierce embrace in the privacy of Daniel’s foyer, but then he’d wanted the shower and Jack had insisted that he go directly to bed _to sleep_ after that. It had been as certain indicator of just how much like shit Daniel felt that he’d obeyed without question, but he wasn't willing to deny himself that bit of tactile touch that _he_ needed, either. So long as it wasn't disturbing the younger man.

It had been Carter who had finally convinced Daniel that going back would be a mistake. She’d shown a diplomacy and understanding of her subject that would have made Daniel proud had he not been the one that the woman had been targeting. Carter had started by throwing Daniel a bone and telling him that his theory was possible. The goa’uld who had first populated the planet under the guise of the goddess Medeina could have left some sort of explosive device behind, it set to detonate if it picked up any material that might be indicative of a different goa’uld who had come to usurp her temple and territory. However, despite the _possibility_ that it may have been Daniel’s arrival that had caused it, she didn’t think it was reason enough to go back and attempt to make amends. _“Think about it, Daniel,”_ she’d said in that firm, but gentle, way of hers. _“The Buans are already anthropophobic. If you go back, even to try to help them rebuild, let alone to tell them you might be responsible, they’re going to know you were there- that you fooled them. And big picture, it’ll only make things worse.”_

 _“Major Carter is right, Daniel Jackson,”_ Teal’c had solemnly contributed. _“If the Buans realize they were so easily infiltrated, it could create suspicion amongst themselves. You aided in freeing their survivors, my friend,”_ he’d continued, his tone shifting to that deep, gentle velvet that even Jack had no resolve against. _“Exhausted and injured, you stayed beyond that to help them tend to their wounded and dead. Even if you were inadvertently at fault, you have already more than exonerated yourself for it.”_

“Hey,”

Jack looked down again and found himself gazing into Daniel’s eyes. He’d always been a sucker for blue eyes, but he’d never seen any as beautiful as Daniel’s. And when his glasses were off, Jack felt he could almost drown in them. “Hey,” he returned softly, then petted through Daniel’s hair again, a soft smile forming when said eyes promptly feathered shut again. “Go back to sleep, Daniel,” he murmured, shifting just enough to where he could press a kiss to his lover’s forehead. 

“Mmm.” Daniel smiled at the kiss, stretched, looped an arm around Jack’s neck to keep him in place. “Don’t think that’s going to happen,” he murmured, breath warm and sweet against Jack’s cheek. “Not when you’re thinking so loudly it woke me up to begin with. Shh,” he cautioned lowly and put a finger to Jack’s pouting lips, and then he opened his eyes again. “How about instead you come here and I give you something better to occupy yourself with?” 

"Daniel..." 

"I'm fine, Jack. Promise. Besides, you accepted the challenge, now you should let yourself feel the exhilaration of your victory," he quasi-quoted.

"Oma?" 

Daniel flashed a playful grin- one of the rarer ones that went straight to Jack's heart and made him love the man even more. "Patton." His chuckle accompanied Jack's snort of amusement. "Not that it really matters. The point is, I went, I came back, and- _mmm..._ " 

Jack's lips curved up against Daniel's when he heard the satisfied sound that the brief, silencing kiss had elicited. "I get the point, Daniel," he pulled back long enough to mutter against the full flesh and then he kissed him again- nothing gentle this time but almost punishing in its intensity and depth. A kiss which Daniel eagerly, greedily returned. A tang of blood- he wasn't sure whose- was noted beneath the fierce embrace and Jack grunted with the almost painful rapidity that his dick filled. Daniel tightened his arm, pulling Jack onto him without breaking away from the kiss and Jack felt that hardness mirrored against his hip- and then groaned lowly as he lightly gnawed on Daniel's tongue. He knew his lover; Daniel would already be leaking. He always did when he got that hard that fast.

A bit of a struggle ensued after that. Jack's desperation to at least feel that slickness if not take it onto his tongue had him desperately pawing to get a hand in between them while Daniel seemed reluctant to have any sort of space between them at all. In the end Daniel's desire won out, but only because Jack was concerned that he might aggravate some of the larger bruises that marred his lover's body. Or, so he told himself in the split second it took for Daniel to flip them and then grind down against him, stealing any thought beyond the myriad pleasures he could be in for from his mind. The tangle their blankets had become were impatiently shoved. and then kicked, to the ground, Daniel's boxers and old, faded tee and Jack's sleep pants quickly following- and then the next thing Jack knew, he was shouting in pleasure, head driving back with enough force against the pillow that he could feel the rasp of the military-issue chain against the base of his skull as Daniel took his dick into his mouth. A throaty groan further added to his pleasure as it vibrated through his shaft and Jack knew it was from how his hands had reflexively dug into Daniel's hair as he pushed himself down Daniel's throat- and Daniel's face against his groin. 

Daniel didn't seem to care that he couldn't bob or really even suck. He just worked his throat around Jack's cock as his tongue, and occasionally his teeth, teased at his base, taking in what air he needed through his nose. Jack's fingers flexed and released, flexed and released through the short, sandy tresses and then finally tightened one last time to give a pull before dropping his hands way and allowing Daniel to release him with a tight, languid pull. Daniel looked up the length of his body and Jack felt a jolt down his spine as he drank in the sight of mussed hair, flushed face, swollen lips and hungry eyes before Daniel dipped out of his line of sight again, this time to lap and suck at his balls before shoving Jack's legs up and out of the way so he could treat his taint and hole to the same. There was something insanely erotic about having Daniel’s tongue shoved up his ass, licking and tasting him. Granted, there had been a time when Jack would have shot someone for even having suggested it but now- “Jesus, Daniel…” He swallowed, hand blindly reaching for Daniel’s hair again. “Fuck yeah.” 

After another moment or two, Daniel slowly eased his tongue out and the soft, wet sound that accompanied it sent another jolt through him. A long finger took its place to lightly caress the spit-slick walls and Daniel’s mouth returned to his dick again. The sucks were slow and sensual this time as he finger-fucked him in similar fashion, the tip of the digit just flirting with the edge of his prostate with every push in. Daniel was playing him perfectly, giving him just enough of everything he’d come to crave since they’d become lovers. Passion, heat, that little bit of dirty; desire and love communicated through each kiss, lick and touch- and every last bit of it perfect. Because it was Daniel. 

“Shh…” Jack blinked his eyes open to find Daniel right there, looking at him so tenderly that he didn’t even notice the slight ache he always got when Daniel was done playing with him. “It’s alright, Jack. I’m here,” he continued, still softly, and Jack bemusedly realized he must have been calling his lover’s name as his pleasure had mounted toward abject need. Daniel laid over him then and kissed him, lanky legs parting to rest against either of his own. For several moments they stayed like that, caressing as gently as they kissed until Jack came back from that edge; as if sensing it, Daniel reached up to blindly grope along the nightstand for the lube as he slowly broke the embrace and then he pushed himself up onto his knees. “Look at you, Jack,” he almost purred as he deftly uncapped the tube to squeeze some of the substance onto his fingers. “Utterly debauched, completely delectable, and this-“ he dropped his gaze to watch himself stroke lubed fingers up, over and around Jack’s cock. “So perfect; thick and hard…” His hand left Jack’s shaft as his gaze shifted up again, and Jack groaned lowly as he watched Daniel shift a leg outward so he could better reach behind himself. Blue-black feathered shut with the soft wet sound that meant Daniel’s fingers had pushed into his own hole. “God, I can’t wait to have you in me.” 

Jack hadn’t expected that given Daniel’s aggressiveness when they’d started out, and he would have been more than content to have Daniel fuck him. Nonetheless, he wasn’t about to complain. It was heaven being buried balls deep in that body, especially when Daniel rode him and he could see every nuance of his lover’s pleasure as he took him. Just watching Daniel prep himself, hearing the soft needy sounds he made, the mental image of those long fingers slipping in and out of that tight little hole quickly pushed him to that edge again. But this time it didn’t matter because, as he reached it, Daniel’s fingers slid free, that hand grasped his cock and, seconds later, he was exactly where he needed to be, surrounded by tight heat that fit him better than his own skin seemed to at times and beneath that long, beautiful body as Daniel lay over him. 

For several minutes they just kissed and petted as they relished the feeling of being one, being whole, again. They faced death and uncertainty almost every damned day and Jack knew that, sometimes, they both needed these moments of simply _being_ even more than they did the physical release: to hear the heartbeat that echoed your own, to feel the flesh and breath against your skin, every touch, taste and kiss reminding them both that they were truly, fully alive and, in that fact alone, they’d won against the goa’uld. 

Eventually Daniel straightened, sensually taking Jack’s lower lip with him as far as he could. The soft pop of it leaving his own lips brought a brief laughter to Daniel’s eyes but then the levity faded. Long lashes falling to half-mast, Daniel bore down around him and Jack groaned as that bit of extra pressure instantly drew his slightly waned erection back to full hardness again. The slight intake of breath told him that Daniel had felt it and then he started a lazy rock, hungry blue dropping to watch his fingers tease over Jack’s nipples and then trace along the musculature of his chest and abdomen as he slowly rode him. 

The closer Daniel’s fingers got to his navel the quicker Jack’s breaths became, and when the digit delved into it, Jack arched with a pleasured groan. He had no clue why it was such an erogenous spot for him but it went right to his dick every time. 

“God, Jack; more!” 

Jack blinked his vision back into focus when he heard the rough-edged plea; Daniel’s face was flushed again, his eyes slightly glazed over, those sinful lips parted in a soft pant; he couldn’t have ignored the demand even if he’d wanted to. Eyes locked on his lover’s needy face, Jack planted his feet flat onto the mattress, his hips _snapping_ up this time as Daniel dropped down. “Fuck yes,” Daniel growled, his eyes sinking shut as he shifted a hand to his cock. Jack batted it away and the blue opened again but only for a second before they feathered closed with a pleasured grunt as Jack started to stroke him. Each thrust against Daniel’s prostate drew them both closer to their peak and, for Jack, it wasn’t just because of the friction and tightness. Every sound Daniel made, every change in his face did as much, if not more for him. Daniel held nothing back, and it was all for him, including that surrender of control, and when he finally let go, the sight of him stole Jack’s breath away, just as it had since the first time he’d made Daniel come. With an incoherent sound, Jack managed one last, deep thrust before releasing, his name coming on a breath from Daniel’s lips to his ears before the sound of his blood rushing through his veins temporarily overwhelmed the rest of his senses.

In the time it had taken for the sensation to pass, Daniel had eased off of his spent cock to settle back on his side of the bed. A lazy smile settled onto Jack’s lips as he watched Daniel reach for the blankets. When they were tossed up over him, he pushed them down to his hips- though drew Daniel’s up over his shoulders like he liked them once his lover had rolled up and scooted into his side. “Hey,” he murmured lowly as he slowly petted through Daniel’s hair again. Daniel smiled, scooted closer, nuzzled into his neck.

“Hey,” he murmured against it and then, “Go to sleep, Jack.” 

Jack chuckled lowly and then reached over Daniel to turn off the bedside lamp. “Yes, Sir,” he said just as softly, pausing just long enough to kiss Daniel’s temple before returning his head to the pillow. Alive. It had been the first thing he’d thought when Daniel had found them in the woods however many hours ago it had been. For years, Jack had forgotten what that had felt like, and over the past several, there had been occasions where he’d wished that he could forget again- every time any member of his team, but especially Daniel, had been taken from him. And now- Jack’s brow furrowed softly as he felt a bit of that fear from before want to gnaw at his gut again- and then he grunted in surprise when a sharp slap came to his ass. 

“I mean it, Jack. Go to sleep!” 

And like that, the anxiety vanished and, with another chuckle Jack closed his eyes. Because to have someone that in tune with him- to have Daniel- made the risk of loving and living again well worth it.


End file.
